


Ático

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La habitación más alta de la casa es la que más le gusta a Sherlock y cuando desde allí pilla a su hermano infraganti no duda en chivarse. Kid!lock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ático

Sherlock Holmes podría asegurar que el ático era la mejor habitación de la casa. No solo porque fuera un espacio solitario y amplio donde podía experimentar sin que nadie le molestara, sino que también era la habitación más alta de la casa y eso era lo mejor.

Sherlock se solía asomar a la pequeña ventana armado con unos prismáticos y pasaba la tarde observando todo lo que le rodeaba. Desde los pájaros anidando sobre las copas de los árboles a las ardillas correteando por los jardines de los vecinos. Pero sobre todo Sherlock disfrutaba observando a los demás.

Le encantaba deducir cosas solo por cómo se comportaban otras personas o por cómo iban vestidas. Y lo que más disfrutaba era diciéndoselo para luego ver sus caras y oír como intentaban defenderse de manera torpe.

—¿Hoy dormirás en el ático? —le preguntó su madre muy seria durante la cena una noche de Julio.

—¡Sí! Tengo que terminar unos experimentos, así que me quedará allí para ver los resultados nada más levantarme... —dijo sonriendo.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No vayas a molestar a tu hermano esta noche, ¿sí?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sherlock alarmado, Mycroft solía interesarse por sus experimentos y a veces le ayudaba —. Quería que me ayudara esta noche…

—Vendrá con un amigo a ver una película, me ha pedido que no le molestes.

Sherlock hinchó los mofletes.

—Yo también quiero ver una película…

La señora Holmes rió divertida.

—No te gustan las películas Sherlock, y tienes nueve años, deberías de dejar a tu hermano sólo para que se relacione con gente de su edad —le pidió.

Sherlock no dijo nada, pero asintió ligeramente dándose por vencido. Cuando acabó de cenar, se levantó y subió al ático para comenzar. No le parecía justo que Mycroft malgastara el tiempo libre en cosas triviales como las películas con gente con mentes inferiores.

Él tenía muchas cosas más interesante que una película, mucho más interesante que los planes de Mycroft.

Durante una hora, estuvo ordenando la mesa para poder trabajar en su experimento sin ningún tipo de molestia, luego, se asomó a la ventana para descansar un rato. La noche era cálida y oscura, no había nadie en la calle a excepción de dos muchachos que se acercaban desde el lado este.

"Se parece a Mycroft…" pensó Sherlock

Fue rápidamente a coger sus prismáticos para poder observarles de cerca y les contempló. Sin duda alguna el muchacho de la izquierda era Mycroft. Iba acompañado de un muchacho moreno, con el pelo de color negro. El chico se reía por algo que Mycroft acababa de decir y eso desconcertó a Sherlock.

—¿Mycroft haciendo reír a alguien? —se preguntó mientras seguía observándoles.

Cuando apenas quedaban unos metros para llegar a la puerta de su casa, se pararon. El muchacho de pelo negro cogió a Mycroft por la cintura, lo acercó a él y comenzó a besarle.

Sherlock bajó los prismáticos sorprendido. Pocos segundos después los volvió a enfocar para saber si había visto bien. Sí. Sin duda estaban besándose y por la forma en la que respondía Mycroft aquel intercambio de gérmenes le estaba encantando.

Se apartó inmediatamente de la ventana, dejó los prismáticos sobre la mesa y bajó corriendo al salón.

—¡Mamá, mamá, mamá! —exclamó mientras llegaba hasta ella.

—¿Qué has visto hijo? —preguntó la mujer mientras bajaba el libro que estaba leyendo.

—¡Mycroft se estaba besando con otro chico! —exclamó.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sherlock sonriente por su descubrimiento —. ¡Estaba haciendo reír al chico moreno y luego han empezado a besarse! ¡Y a Mycroft parecía gustarle mucho!

La mujer rió divertida mientras le revolvía los rizos. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Mycroft entró en la casa seguido de su amigo.

—Mycroft, por favor ven al salón —pidió la mujer.

El pelirrojo perdió un poco de color y entró al salón seguido de su amigo.

—Mamá, este es Greg… —presentó Mycroft.

—Encantada Greg —dijo la mujer sonriendo —. Sherlock, vete a tu habitación.

El pequeño Holmes no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala con una sonrisita de superioridad. Mycroft lo miró y el mundo se le vino encima. Sherlock lo sabía y se lo había dicho a su madre.

—Mamá yo… —murmuró Mycroft.

Greg se acercó al pelirrojo y le acarició la mano cuidadosamente con el dedo índice. La señora Holmes sonrió.

—Mycroft, no tienes por qué preocuparte —le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia él.

—¿Perdón? —murmuró Mycroft intentando mantener la calma.

—Sois pareja, ¿no? —preguntó sonriendo.

Mycroft se sonrojó violentamente y abrió un poco la boca. Greg terminó de agarrarle la mano y decidió tomar la palabra.

—Sí señora Holmes —susurró —. Llevamos un tiempo saliendo y no tenemos nada de lo que arrepentirnos.

La señora Holmes ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Y me parece genial —le dijo —. Que mi hijo sea gay no es algo que me preocupe, lo veo normal.

Mycroft se le quedó mirando sorprendido. Greg sonreía divertido mientras le apretaba la mano.

—¿En serio que no te importa…? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó la mujer.

—Mucho —respondió Mycroft sin pensárselo.

—Eso es lo único importante —dijo antes de regresar al sofá para sentarse —. Disfrutar de la película chicos —le dijo mientras abría el libro.

Mycroft miró sorprendido a Greg. Este le miraba divertido, tiró un poco de su mano y salieron del salón. Sherlock estaba sentado en las escaleras. Mirándoles con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¿Vais a ir a vuestro cuarto a besaros? —preguntó burlonamente.

—Sí —respondió Mycroft secamente mientras arrastraba a Greg a su cuarto.

—¡Eso es asqueroso! —exclamó sacando la lengua.

Mycroft rió divertido al igual que Greg.

—Ya te gustará Sherlock, ya te gustará —dijo cerrando la puerta tras entrar con su novio.

Sherlock imitó las palabras de su hermano mientras refunfuñaba. Acabó regresando al piso superior abatido. Él esperaba que con ese chivatazo su madre se enfadara, Mycroft dejara que Greg se fuese a su casa y él podría ir hacer los experimentos con su hermano mayor para que se olvidara de lo ocurrido.

No entendía porque un novio era tan interesante.


End file.
